Dude, are those bugs?
by InvaderEmber67
Summary: So yeah everybody keeps writing about how Spence and Billy met, which is great and all, they're really cute don't stop. But hey why play follow the leader? In this adventure, Billy finds himself stuck in the middle of a ghost insect feast. Ghosts can't make more ectoplasm... How will they get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1: It starts off normal and junk

"Keep the camera steady! We need this shot to be super clear for this to work!" Spencer directed.  
This was Spencer Wright. He was 14 years old and had possibly one of the strangest friends possible. A 27 year old deceased pop-star, by the name of Billy Joe Cobra. But they both preferred to call him just by his first name. It was easier and just all together took less time to say.  
The ghost drove about 40 feet in the air and held the camera steady as possible on the green yard. Sure it didn't look like much now, but with some CGI, this would be the best graveyard scene ever.  
Spencer watched Billy's camera work, he had been doing it for so long, and he had actually gotten quite good at it. The only thing that made it difficult was his short attention span. Which he would tend to bail without warning in the middle of a shot to do who knows what? He would always return ready to do it again but with no talk of where he had just disappeared to, even when asked.  
Spencer didn't complain though, where else was he going to find a camera man who could fly? More than likely nowhere.  
Billy looked over the area a little longer before call it a quits. Spencer agreed that it looked like a pretty good shot and called him back down.  
Billy nodded and started back down to earth. He was so used to getting these kinds of shots that being so high in the air was normal to him now. Sure he had been fully capable of it before, he just never had a reason to do it as often as he did now.  
Today seemed like it was going to be just another boring Saturday, no crazy weird conflicts to keep the two boys from having a lazy Saturday right?  
No of course not.  
As Billy handed Spencer the camera back, he felt something pinch him? What? No. how was that even possible? Though none the less, he couldn't help but revolt his body completely and having both hands fly to the spot where he was pinched. it felt like some sort of bug bit him. But that wasn't possible, bugs can't bite ghosts. Spencer caught the camera just as it slipped out of Billy's hands. "Whoa dude calm down, what's up with you?" He asked the Specter, who was now frantically itching at the entire left side of his torso. "Dude!" Spencer yelled at him, holding both of his hands back after not getting a response.  
Billy finally looked at Spencer after getting his hand privileges taken away. "I don't know brosif. I think I got bit by something."  
"Don't be ridiculous dude; ghosts can't get bit by anything."  
Spencer kept a grip on Billy's hands and lifted his shirt up just enough to see his skin. On his pale blue skin sat a tiny mosquito like creature. It had a proboscis, two sets of incredibly ripped wings and what looked like a stinger at the end of its thin body. Its antenna perked as it was revealed to the sunlight and it removed its proboscis from Billy's translucent skin and looked up at Spencer. It had honey comb eyes with pupils in the middle, and little teeth sticking out of its long and thin proboscis.  
"What? What is it?" Billy asked, straining to get a look at it himself. Spencer picked the little ghostly insect up off of his friend and held it in his hand. "It looks like a ghost mosquito.  
"Gross! Kill it!" Billy shrieked, nabbing his hands away from Spencer and glaring at the creature. "Its a ghost Billy! I can't kill it. Plus look how cool it is. I wonder why I can see it." Spencer said, watching it crawl around on his hand. Its transparent thorax had a small amount of ectoplasm in it, making it a little more visible. Spencer looked the creature over just as it buzzed back over to Billy, landing right on his head. He froze, giving Spencer the most departed look he could muster. Spencer laughed before cupping his hands around the little insect and gently taking it off. "We should probably find something to keep it in, seeing as it seems to like your ecto so much." He said, walking inside of the house with the ghost in one hand and camera in the other. Billy reluctantly followed Spencer back inside, though instead of staying with him, he dashed off to his room. No way he was going to help Spencer take care of that pest. Gross.

Spencer looked through the kitchen, before deciding Tupperware would probably work best. It was already a ghost, so there was no need for air holes. He grabbed the Tupperware and dropped the creature in it, putting the lid back on top.  
He walked back up to his room and put the plastic box on his dresser before going to his computer to review the footage.  
Billy sat in one of the big chairs in the room, watching some cheesy horror movie that was so bad it probably illegal to be in the genre.  
Spencer glanced over to the specter. "Good work Billy." He praised. "This footage is almost flawless. You really are getting good at this." He added. Billy smiled. "They don't call me one take cobra for nothing." he said, looking over to Spencer. He was trying his best to ignore the pest in his room, but hey, it was in a box. it couldn't go anywhere as long is it stayed there right?  
THAT NIGHT-

Spencer slept soundly in his bed, almost as soundly as his dead friend who was still occupying said chair. Of course he didn't need to sleep, but he didn't need to eat either, but he didn't plan on giving either of those up. When it came down to it, sleep and food were some of the best things this world had to offer him, even if he was clearly overstaying his welcome there.  
Though the two boys slept, one particular creature was wide awake. It's honey comb eyes glistened in the moon light. the time was now, it could tell. And it knew.  
It walked right through the walls of the Tupperware, buzzing over to the sleeping ghost. It landed on top of the chair, landing its stinger in the plush fabric. As soon as it felt its own flesh penetrate the cotton, it let go, releasing a little black spike in the chair and buzzing back off to its Tupperware prison. Clearly acting innocent was no challenge for it. The child saw no evil in it's eyes. This was simply an advantage.  
The waiting game had begun.

Spencer woke to the sound of immense buzzing. He sat up, rather confused and looked around the room. The room was empty, not even Billy was in it anymore. He then glanced at his clock. "9:00?" that was odd. On a weekend Billy usually slept in till 12 and sometimes even later depending how late they had stayed up the night before. Though there was still a large amount of buzzing going on, but it didn't seem to be coming from his room.  
He walked over to the bay window of his room just in time to see a few ghost mosquito fly by it. "That's weird." He said to himself, getting close enough to the window to actually see the ground outside. He didn't see much though, just a lot more ghost mosquito than he could count, swarming around something. He couldn't tell what it was, they were swarming it too vigilantly for him to even get a single glance at what it could possibly be.  
"That can't be good." He said, getting dressed as quickly as possible before darting outside. He cautiously entered the swarm, which departed the second he got within a foot of it. What they were swarming at was apparent now, but he sure didn't like it. The being in which they were after, slowly got up and hovered over to Spencer. His previously blue skin tone and colorful clothing were now no more than a pale white. His face even had an overly worn out expression to it, as if he had been fighting those insects off to a failing battle. "Billy?!" Spencer questioned his friend, hoping this was another one of his lame jokes.  
Billy simple glanced at Spencer as if to ask 'this is a trick question right?'  
"Billy I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would swarm on you like that. Come on... You should probably just take it easy." He said, slinging the ghost over his shoulder and walking back inside. this wasn't a hard task, ghosts didn't tend to weight too much. In fact they had to be less than a gram to be able to levitate. As soon as Spencer got to his room, he almost dropped Billy in shock. The swarm of mosquito were all there, waiting on one of the chairs. They buzzed with delight as soon as their prey was in view.  
Spencer panicked and slammed the door shut, backing down the hallway. Though of course they were GHOST mosquito, which meant they had no problem flying right through the door and swarming the defeated specter again.


	2. Chapter 2: junk goes down

Spencer quickly ran over to the cluster, flailing his arms around like a nut to get them to scatter once again. Sure enough, they buzzed away at Spencer's sudden movement and darted through the ceiling of the room. "Okay… Maybe this isn't the best place to be right now." He said dully, picking his cousin up and once again slinging him over his shoulder.

"But… this is my house…" Billy whined in an already tired voice. "I know but, they're going to come back and you don't look so good already…" Spencer tried his best to explain to his pop-star friend. He really did look pretty bad too. His coloring was pale, a lot paler than usual that is. His once bright blue hair was about the same shade as his regular skin color. Even his clothes were drab and colorless compared to how they usually looked.

Spencer quickly hopped into the elevator that lead to the downstairs part of the mansion and quickly mashed the down button. Waiting for the thing to arrive downstairs was almost torture, especially now that he had to take care of the wining mass of Cobra in his arms. He really could be a pain sometimes but now would definitely be a time one would simply need to put up with him.

As soon as the door opened, he was quick to dart out of the house. "Maybe Rajeev's place would be better than here right now. Just think of it as a little vacation." He said on his way out. At this point Billy had fallen completely silent, as if he simply didn't have the energy to respond anymore.

Spencer eventually made his way to Rajeev's house, mashing the doorbell like it was a quick time event in a horror video game. "Can I help you?" Rajeev asked in an annoyed tone upon opening the door. "I'll explain in a second. Come on, to your room." Spencer said, already starting up the stairs. "You know you could've called." Rajeev said before following Spencer upstairs.

Spencer plopped himself on Rajeev's bed, not daring to release Billy from his death grip.

As Rajeev made his way to his room, he shut the door behind himself and sat on the foot of his bed. "So, what's the scoop?" he asked, poking at Billy.

Spencer quickly pulled the ghost out of his reach and gave him a slight glare. He looked down to Billy who by now barley even looked conscious enough to be a part of this conversation before starting on what had happened. "So we were outside and I saw this ghost mosquito thing and I took it inside but this morning when I woke up they were everywhere and I think they feed on ectoplasm and they were all over him and I don't think he's okay, he stop responding to voice about 10 minutes ago..."

Rajeev looked said friend over and waved his hand in front of his half open eyes. "You might as well add light to the list too." He said, dully. "How do we fix it?" Spencer shouted, not exactly wanting to make a list of things his cousin was responding to. Rajeev held up his hands in defense and shook his head. "I have no idea; you're the horror movie expert here. I'm just the star." he said, seconds before Billy's previously bright glow suddenly gave out completely.

"Uh... I'm assuming that's not good." Rajeev said, scooting forward a little.

Spencer flinched and shook his cousin by the shoulders, repeating his name to his face in hopes that his own narcissism would take over and force him up on a whim.

He finally dropped Billy back on the bed, wiping off whatever ectoplasm he now had on his hands. At this point he was used to it, his best friend/cousin being made of the stuff and all. It was bound to get splashed around sometimes.

"Uh... Maybe you should look it up on the internet?" Rajeev suggested. "You think they have anything on ghosts there? Like real ghosts?" Spencer asked. unsure if this was even worth doing. "well yeah, you aren't the only person to have a ghost friend, I'm sure." Rajeev said, walking over to his computer and opening the browser.

Spencer hesitantly walked over after Rajeev. He wasn't exactly willing to leave Billy by himself right now. But they were still in the same room.

Maybe he was overreacting a little bit. "Okay... Here, look this up." Spencer said, typing into the search bar "Ghost mosquitoes"

He cringed at Google took its time to search the topic. He quickly urged Rajeev to click the first link that appeared when it did, looking over the page as it showed up. He read the text out loud as if the specter on the bed could hear him and wanted to.

"Ghost mosquitoes are fairly common in boggy and swampy areas, but can be found in a city area if there are other ghosts to feed off of." He spoke in a slow and plain voice, taking a short pause before continuing. "They feed off of the ectoplasm of other ghosts and tent to swarm in doing so... Caution. Ghosts cannot produce more ectoplasm, if one were to have too much taken away, they will face the same symptoms of blood loss. These symptoms will not go away until the ectoplasm is returned. If the loss persists, they will- cease to exist?!"

Spencer was officially freaking out. "So he's just going to stay like that?! forever?!" He questioned the computer as if it could answer back.

Rajeev took the mouse and scrolled down on the page. "Look, right here. The ecto can be removed from the insects by taking off the thorax that holds it. It says it just pops right off." Rajeev said. "All you have to do its get to them and get it back."

Spencer glanced back to his unconscious cousin before nodding. "We don't really have much of a choice do we?" He asked Rajeev, who simply shook his head in response. "Don't worry Spence, I'll help you with it. And if you want Shanila will probably watch over him." Rajeev said, standing up and walking to the door. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Spencer answered, following Rajeev out the door.

The two walked side by side, they knew they would have to do this with the slight plan that they had. But it would have to work, otherwise Billy would end up knocked out on Rajeev's bed for the rest of eternity. Spencer didn't think he would be able to handle that. His best bro, as a ghost vegetable? That just sounded torturous. He was determined to make this right, and rid the Wright or Cobra house of these pesky little nuisances. He knew he had to.

"You ready for this?" Spencer asked Rajeev, approaching the mansion.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rajeev answered, letting Spencer enter the house first before he followed closely behind. They both quickly got up to Spencer's room, fortunately his parents and sister still weren't home. He didn't really know where they were, they probably told him at some point and he had just forgotten but that really wasn't important right now.

Sure enough when they made it to Spencer's room the mosquitoes were waiting for him. But what they wanted most was clearly not present. They buzzed angrily for not being presented with more food.

"NOW RAJEEV!" Spencer shouted

Shanila sat on the bed next to Billy, gently stroking his blue hair as she nervously tapped her foot. She knew this would look ridiculous dare her parents come in. Or even if the two boys came back. But she just felt as though he needed to be comforted. She was sure he was conscious enough to know what was happening, she didn't know why but she just felt like it. Even as over dramatic the diva could be, she had to relate to some extent. She was sure if she was in his situation, she would be terrified. She didn't really think he deserved that. He had already died, what more did he need to go through.

She adjusted her position, resting the specter's head on her lap as she continued to stroke his hair. "Please hurry back..." She begged the two who were nowhere near her.

She really just hated seeing him like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Yeah and then the conclusion

Rajeev quickly threw the ghost net over the swarm. (One they had stolen from their previous principle.) Spencer took the net by its corners and wrapped it up in a sack like shape. "Good job" He said passingly, sticking his hand into the net and pulling one of the ghost mosquitoes out. "Now how do I..." He put his thumb and index finger around the insect's lower body and

Pop

The ecto filled thorax came right off. The insect suddenly started glowing brighter than before until it evaporated into a uncanny ball of smoke, which floated beyond the roof of the room before exiting through the ceiling.

"Rajeev, go get some plastic bags. We're gonna be here a while."

Shanila looked at the clock. It had been a little over two hours since the boys had left and she was worried to say the least. In fact the only thing that kept her from leaving to go help them with whatever they were working on was the specter they had told her to watch.

"At least you're up now." She said, turning her glance from the clock to Billy, who was now sitting next to her on the bed. If anything he was a pretty fair distraction from her worry. She had to constantly calm him down as every time he started to freak out she could see his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

It wasn't easy to keep the diva calm but it was her job. Dare her brother and Spencer return to her and him in the same state, only to have her say he _was_ awake? No sir. She was not too keen on allowing that to happen.

"Yeah of course. You think the Cobra's going down that fast without a fight?" He said, letting out a nervous laugh before both of his hands flew to his mouth as he gave out an uncertain face.

"No come on." Shanila coaxed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't puke, you really need that ecto right now. I know you keep saying you feel like you're gonna but-"

He quickly cut her off, waving one hand up and down while slowly removing the other from his face. "I know." He said, swallowing hard. "I seriously thought I was gonna that time." He said frowning even harder than before.

"You said that the past six times..." She sighed, not really knowing how to deal with this. She didn't know how to deal with him on a normal day, let alone when he felt so sick. "Hey come on, don't start pouting. It's okay; I know you can't help it." She said softly, stroking his hair again. It wasn't sticky with ectoplasm like usual. It was dry and stiff, as if somebody had left cheap hair gel in it for three days. But for whatever reason it calmed him down pretty well. She seriously wondered why. Truth be told, sometimes he really just acted like a dog. "Want me to see if I can find anything to settle your stomach? Do you like ginger ale?" She asked him, looking him in his pale eyes. "No... No I'm good." He replied, pulling his knees up to his chest. He was obviously scared. It was hard to tell what for though. She didn't tell him about the whole 'cease to exist' thing, she assumed it would only freak him out more and make it harder to calm him down. So it was more than likely for Spencer. "Hey... It's okay... They'll be back..." She said calmly, continuing to stroke his hair.

"Is that the last one?" Rajeev asked, looking up as the final bit of smoke left the house. "Yeah, that's it." Spencer said, dropping the ghost net and picking up the twelve bags of ecto that they had. "Guess we should head back then." Rajeev said, taking six bags from Spencer and walking over to the elevator.

"I hope we aren't too late." Spencer said, mashing the down button.

"I'm pretty sure we were gone for at least two hours." He added.

"Hey I'm sure he's fine." Rajeev said in the most comforting voice he could muster.

The two ran back to Rajeev's house as quickly as they could, not even looking before crossing the street. They barged into the house and darted up the stairs. By the time they made it back to Rajeev's room, they were completely out of breath. "SPENCER!" Billy yelled, hopping up from the bed at a pace that was much faster than his stomach called for. He stumbled backwards and held his mouth again.

"Oh my gosh... How long has he been awake?" Spencer asked Shanila, who was sitting the ghost back down on the bed in an attempt to keep him from emptying himself of whatever ecto he had left. "About an hour or so." She tried to keep her voice calm as to keep the area around him calm. "And he's been like that the whole time?"

Shanila nodded.

Spencer quickly gave Shanila the six bags of ecto he had, and Rajeev did the same. She seemed to be the only one capable of keeping him calm right now.

Billy hunched over on the bed, once again removing his hands from his mouth. He was beginning to shake as the last bit of color drained from him.

"I know we should be taking this slow and all but, you might wanna get to it." Rajeev suggested.

Spencer couldn't take seeing his best bro like this, it was torturous. He was clearly in pain, and he clearly had been in pain for as long as he had been awake. He didn't want to see this anymore, he didn't want to see Billy so out of character. It was painful to even watch. He walked over to the bed and sat down right next to him, crossing his legs and looking the ghost in his now pure white eyes. He knew exactly what was going to happen if he didn't pick up the pace. "Don't you dare leave me now mister, do you hear me?" He commanded, popping open one of the bags and dumping it on Billy's head. The plasm slowly oozed around his head before his white body absorbed it quicker than a sponge. Shanila glanced at the two before doing the same, pouring the blue, sticky substance on his head. Once again, his hair absorbed it like a plant that hasn't seen water in years. Billy's white skin slowly gained a hint of blue again; his previously clear eyes once again had visible pupils. He looked confused for a moment before he held out his hands, looking over his skin and smiling. "That's it. Yeah." Spencer praised, tossing a glob of ecto in the specter's face, playfully. His smile grew wider as the skin around his face happily accepted the ecto it received. Every bit more, his skin and clothes color was a little brighter.

Spencer quickly poured the last bag onto his head, smiling as it was sucked up just as quickly as the other eleven were.

Billy threw his arms around Spencer, at the exact moment his glow came back. He even hovered up a little bit. Obviously noticing this, he threw his arms in the air letting out a victorious "WOOHOO!" "He's back" Spencer said, laughing at his cousin's silliness.

"Thanks, brofessor. Really. All of you." Billy said, gliding downward to be at eyelevel with the group.

"Eh no problem man." Spencer said, rubbing the back of his head. Billy wrapped the three of them into a group hug, nuzzling their faces as he did so. Rajeev and Shanila's parents walked in suddenly. Ignoring the obviously odd looking situation, their father spoke. "You're parents want you home, Spencer. They say dinner is ready. Some bbq or something."

"Aw yes!" Billy sang in victory x2. "Alright." Spencer said, heading to the door.

Billy followed behind yet waited till Spencer was at least half way down the hall before hovering back over to Shanila and giving her an extra hug. "Thanks. A lot." He said, smiling as wide he as he could muster.

"No problem Billy. That's what friends are for." she said, waving as he darted down the hall to meet spencer.

"So barbeque huh? Think they made enough hot dogs for me?" Billy asked, playfully elbowing Spencer's side. "They always do for some strange reason." He replied, stepping out of the house. "And if the strange time happens when they don't, you can have some of mine."


End file.
